Prevalent chronic diseases across the lifespan such as cardiovascular disease and cancer have their origins in behaviors established during late childhood and adolescence. Likewise, early initiation of using alcohol and other substances and early sexual behaviors may contribute to increased risks for chronic conditions such as HIV and STIs and can lead to teen pregnancy (DiClemente, 1996), as well as adverse social outcomes such as dropping out of school and delinquency. Windle et al (2004) state that "It is widely recognized that health-related behaviors that unfold in adolescence are foreshadowed by children's earlier experiences in the family, school, and community." Little research has been done to identify and trace these multiple influences during the pre-adolescent period or to examine the importance of racial and ethnic differences in the way these behaviors develop. Healthy Passages (HP) was designed to advance the research literature on child and adolescent health by providing information on a broad range of outcomes and a comprehensive, multilevel set of factors to function as predictors of the occurrence, maintenance, and change of health risk and protective behaviors across time. In addition, HP provides biennial in-depth assessment over ten years (beginning in fifth grade) to provide data needed to characterize the primary influences on adolescent health behaviors and health and educational outcomes. The overarching objective of HP is to provide an empirical basis for effective policies and intervention programs to promote the health and optimal development of adolescents and adults. The study has two major goals. The first goal is the characterization of developmental trajectories and the relative contribution of important multilevel risk and protective factors on health behaviors. The second goal is elucidation of multilevel risk and protective factors that contribute to disparities in health, educational, and social outcomes by race/ethnicity, gender, and socioeconomic status (Levanthal, 2000;Lowry, 1996;Starfield, 2002). HP includes a broad range of determinants and health risk and protective behaviors. By understanding determinants, we are better able to develop interventions related to many of the Healthy People 2010 objectives.